Mtn Dew Stadium
Mtn Dew Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Randall City, Washington. It serves as the home field for the Randall City Reign of the North American Football League (NAFL) and Randall City SeaDogs FC of the USL Championship (USLC). It was originally referred to as Reign Stadium during planning before naming rights were sold to PepsiCo and its Mountain Dew brand. During construction the stadium was called Mountain Dew Stadium but then opened as Mtn Dew Stadium to reflect the soda company's rebranding in 2012. The stadium was built between 2009 and 2012 after voters approved funding for the construction in a statewide election that was held the year after two other sports stadiums opened in the city. The stadium is an open-air classic-styled bowl seating 45,700 fans. Mtn Dew Stadium is also designed for soccer. The first sporting event held was a USL match between the SeaDogs FC and the Montreal Impact. History Proposal The Radall City Reign played their home games at the downtown Randall City Megadome from 1983 until 2011. In 1994, just 11 years after kicking off in the Megadome, the Reign proposed a 40,000-seat retractable roof replacement stadium but, without a concrete location, those plans fell through. The team's owners proposed another replacement stadium in 2005 that would have been built over the footprint of the Megadome; it would have replaced the dome with an open-air facility with a small capacity of only 32,000 but tax payers eventually voted against this stadium. Mtn Dew Stadium was then proposed in 2007 and was finally approved in 2009 after the Pepsi Ballpark already opened as the Randall City Orcas' replacement to the dome. Construction and layout Construction on Mtn Dew Stadium started in June 2009 and continued until April 2012. The stadium was originally designed to be very similar to CenturyLink Field in Seattle but the final design ended up looking nothing like the NFL stadium. Location and transportation Parking is available at the stadium's main parking lot located across Tokitae Avenue and the secondary lot located across East Rose Lane. Island Connections Transit operates a bus stop located in front of the stadium on North Green Road and is currently constructing a new multimodal transit center. It will include a new bus station, passenger train station as well as a metro stop. Football Randall City Reign The team's first season at their new home was a preseason win over the Denver Whitecaps in 2012. They went on to finish the season with an 8-8 record. The largest crowd at a Reign game so far is 43,701 in a week seven matchup against the rival Portland Hawks. BC Lions "RC Lions Series" The BC Lions of the Canadian Football League began playing a single home game each season at Mtn Dew Stadium in 2014 when they faced off against the Edmonton Eskimos. The 2015 edition of the game was billed the RC Lions Series, standing for the Randall City Lions. The 2019 edition of the game was the final contracted and ended with a 55-8 blowout over the Toronto Argonauts. Randall City (HS) Knights The Randall City (HS) Knights football team was forced to play the final three home games of the 2012 WESCO season at Mtn Dew Stadium after a plumbing accident flooded the high school stadium which led to its destruction sooner than expected. The team played the entire 2013 season at Mtn Dew Stadium while their new home, Richard Greene Memorial Stadium finished construction. Soccer SeaDogs FC In 2011, it was anounced that Randal City would be the home of an expansion USL team. The first SeaDogs FC regular season match at the stadium was in April 2012 when the club defeated the Montreal Impact 1-0. Category:Sports venues in Randall City